felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Goro
Goro is an ancient treant located inside of the southernmost parts of the Chidokai forest, not far from the swamplands bordering the zone. His elemental spirit formed a bond with the an exceptionally giant tree that is his body now, which unfortunately for the treant, turned out to be too big to remove his roots, and he found himself stuck in one spot. His appearance is literally that of one of the giant trees within the forest, save for his elderly face which he manifests using the vines of the tree to form his beard framing it. The face he forms can be of many different sizes, but mostly he just uses a ‘normal’ giant one out of habit. He spends most of his time sleeping due to this, and tends to be rather grumpy when someone else wakes him up as he really enjoys his sleep- he can sleep entire days at a time without issue. When he is awake he will pass the time either by practicing and experimenting with his innate magic abilities or entertain himself trying to train his new pet jaykay bird, Jerry, some tricks. Goro is as wise as his several hundred year age would lead one to believe… but he is also an old wise guy at the same token, so while you might get some good advice he also likes to amuse himself with whatever company he does have. Even when he really isn’t grumpy at all he may still act like it while being teasing; regardless he does like to be of help to what visitors he gets as he treasures their company. He has been known to give shelter to various beings, predators and otherwise, that he does find passing by where he lives. He is perfectly harmless to just about any and every creature, living off the photosynthesis of his tree and occasionally the fruits nearby growing around his grove. He treasures life greatly and always does what he can to help someone who gets lost find their way home. He even goes as far as forbidding his adopted daughter mantoid, Liora, from eating anyone in his neck of the woods. Liora is very special to him and he tries his best to make sure she does not get into too much trouble. Long before her, he also once had an adopted son, a pantaur named Tallak, that he cared for until one day he never returned from a hunt. Her reckless personality worries him greatly as he fears she may get into the same trouble Tallak did long ago. Abilities Goro has very potent magical abilities, mostly due to the nature of being an elemental but also as the plus side of being rooted in such a giant tree in the magical soil of Felarya. He has full control over the entire tree which he inhabits and even then some; he can project his will through the other trees nearby in his grove and gain control over them as well and can control multiple ‘bodies’ at the same time. Using this he can extend his view beyond what his stationary body sees, but extending his will too far drains his stamina and sends him right back to sleep. Stories featuring Goro * Ciel Stories 4: "Great Grandpa Goro". Introductory story. * "Chidokai Expedition". * "Jerry Wants a Cracker". * Ciel Stories 8: "Motivation". * Goro belongs to Asuroth. Contact Category:Characters Category:Elemental Characters